<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes and Embers by PANicedLuisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281403">Ashes and Embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa'>PANicedLuisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Pyro is baby!, They're catdads!!, They/Them Pronouns for Pyro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i've never written these characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANicedLuisa/pseuds/PANicedLuisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew why, but Pyro had been acting strangely lately. Well, stranger than usual. And knowing Pyro nobody wanted to find out either. They were spending a lot more time in their room. It seemed their first thought after every mission was to head straight to their room. Some of the mercs had overheard manic laughter coming from the firebugs room. Everyone was terrified.</p>
<p>And for some odd reason, he didn’t know himself, Sniper decided to take it upon himself to find out what the hell was going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyro &amp; Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Pyro/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), but can be seen as ship, meant to be platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashes and Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! &lt;3 This is my first post here.<br/>Just a heads up, this is the first time I've written these two. Sorry if it's a little OOC.<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew why, but Pyro had been acting strangely lately. Well, stranger than usual. And knowing Pyro nobody wanted to find out either. They were spending a lot more time in their room. It seemed their first thought after every mission was to head straight to their room. Some of the mercs had overheard manic laughter coming from the firebugs room. Everyone was terrified.</p>
<p>And for some odd reason, he didn’t know himself, Sniper decided to take it upon himself to find out what the hell was going on. He‘d seen Pyro sneaking out of the base at night. They‘d seemed very alert.</p>
<p>Sniper stood in front of the door to the pyromaniacs den. The firebug just left the base. It was their turn to get booze. Even though they didn’t even drink alcohol. Did they even drink at all? He was still strangely afraid. He knew he could take anything that lied beyond that door. Still, with a rugged breath and a shaky hand the marksman opened it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What lied beyond was way less horrific as he expected. A small room with paper and matches strewn over the floor. There were char marks everywhere. Only a pink heart shaped lamp was illuminating the room. A few girly posters and a small cluster of glow in the dark stars decorated the walls. And against one of them was a mattress with cutesy pink blankets and pillows.<br/>
The most curious thing however was what seemed to be an orange kitty snoozing on said bed.</p>
<p>Sniper stepped closer trying to get a better look at the small thing when he felt something brush against his leg. He instinctually flinched away. When the Aussie looked at what touched him he saw another kitten next to him. It stared up at him with big blue eyes. It‘s ears, face and paws were black with the rest of its body being creamy white. He let out a small sigh and sat down. Sniper scratched the little furballs ears. The young cat leaned into his touch starting to purr.<br/>
“And who are you, ya lil bugger?” In return he got a small meow. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the little fellow. He picked it up and held it in front of his face to see if he had a collar. Before he could even look properly the thing swiped at his hat covering his eyes. „Ya little rascal!“, Sniper laughed.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt something touch his legs again. It seemed he’d woken up the other cat with was now trying to make his lap its new napping spot. He felt like his heart was melting as the ginger fluff fell right back asleep on him.</p>
<p>And then the door opened. Sniper had completely forgotten where he was. But there they were. The masked maniac. A wave of panic crashed over him as the soulless eyes of the mask stared holes into him. The assassin tried to give some excuse as to what he was doing there but he only managed half finished sentences as Pyro approached him. He was terrified of what the firebug would do to him for intruding on their personal space. As the masked figure towered over him, he suddenly couldn’t get any words out, petrified, waiting for what would happen next. They looked down at him, tilting their head a little. The vacant gaze felt like a weight crushing Snipers ribs. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever happened next.</p>
<p>However instead of tearing Sniper apart or burning him to a crisp, Pyro gently took the kitten from his grasp, held it above their head and began laughing uncontrollably when the cutie decided to give the mask a little lick. The marksman stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. Was this real? Was he dead? The firebug looked back at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat.<br/>
“Hmmt, hmmmt?”, they mused in a gleeful tone.<br/>
“Yeah, they sure are...”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>“So... ya found 'em at the side of the road?”<br/>
Pyro nodded vigorously. They sat crisscross applesauce across from Sniper. The black and white cat was excitedly hopping around them.<br/>
Sniper scratched the back of his neck. “Who the hell would just leave two kittens out in the desert? That’s just cruel!” Pyro made a noise of agreement. “By the way, why were ya sneaking out so late?”<br/>
“Hmmy!”, the firebug exclaimed, raising their hands into the air.<br/>
“To play? With the cats?”, the Aussie asked. “Hms!”<br/>
“I mean that’s good. They can’t stay in this tiny room all day.” Sniper pet the small orange kitten still dozing in his lap. “Have ya thought about names?”<br/>
The pyromaniac shook their head. They looked down thoughtfully.<br/>
“How 'bout Ember for this one?”<br/>
They gasped, nodded and pointed at the black and white one. “Hmsh!” “Ash and Ember, it is! We should probably get 'em collars. Whatcha say we go to the pet store tomorrow?” Pyro let out an excited squeal.<br/>
Sniper smiled. He was just as excited. Pyro always seemed mysterious. He was glad to know a little more them. And he couldn’t wait to go shopping with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>